Beyond: Two Souls After The Fact
by AwesomeChick5463
Summary: Jodie finally thinks she has a normal life. She just started living with Ryan when she gets an unexpected call. Will Jodies life finally be normal? Or will she fall back into her old life. Possible spoliers.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Alive Again**

** Ever since the black sun was destroyed I had isolated myself, trying to think about life. Where I should go. Who I should go with. After years and years of thinking, I made my decision. I choose Ryan. He made me feel normal, not a girl with a entity. Just a normal average girl. I could hear his voice from inside. He opened the door. "Jodie!" He was so happy to see me. He gave me a big hug. It felt great to be in his arms again. "Come in, make yourself at home" I walked into his house. It was small but cozy, a wonderful home. He sat down on the couch, I did too. "I began to think you weren't coming" I could tell he has a little embarrassed. "I just need sometime to myself, I had to think about life". He smiled. "Well I'm glad you are here now" I was really happy that I was here to. I know Ryan would protect me from anything, he wanted to make sure we had a safe and happy life. "So what have been up since the black sun incident?" He looked up "I've been waiting I guess, I work at police training facility about a couple blocks from here, that's all I've really done." I was happy that Ryan had I happy life and that he seemed like he wanted me to be part of it. I never really noticed how much I love him til today. This made me happy. "Ryan, do you know anything about Cole, like where he lives or anything?" I wanted to know where Cole was, we have not talked since the black sun indecent. I really missed him. "No sorry, I have not talked to him since the last time you saw him." This made me upset, but I had good things to think about, like being with Ryan and being CIA free for the moment. I just had to learn how to live again. "So Jodie, I have to get going to work fill free to take a look around the house, what's mine is yours." He got up from the couch and gave me another hug. "Ok Ryan see you soon" He walked out the door and closed it behind him. I walked around the house looking around. He had a very clean house, no dirt to be seen. His house was beautiful, just thinking that we shared this was amazing. I looked upstairs, it had one bedroom, one bathroom. It was just as beautiful as the main floor. I went downstairs and walked out the front door. I looked around, It looked like a nice neighborhood but I knew there was something different about this place. No sounds, there was nothing. Almost like a deserted island. Not a person in site. It gave me the chills. I went back inside. I sat back down on the couch waiting for Ryan to get home. I wanted him to get home. I didn't feel safe alone here quite yet. The phone started ringing, so I picked it up. "Hello?" I heard something in the background but it was very faint then I heard Ryan's voice "Jodie? It's Ryan. I just wanted to let you know that I will be home soon, just a couple blocks away." I was happy to hear he was going to be home. "Ok see you then." I hanged up the phone. I was relived that he was coming home. **

** Ryan finally got home. He ordered us pizza. "So how was work?" He looked up. "It was ok, I missed you a lot." He was smiling, I guess he was really happy that I was here, I was happy just nervous. "I missed you too." We continued eating. "Jodie, you must be very tired how about you go up to bed I will meet you up there ok?" I was really tired. I had a long day. "Ok see you later." I got up and walked up stairs, I didn't have any Pajamas so I used his. I took off my clothes and slipped into his. I got into bed and just relaxed for a little bit. After a little while Ryan got into bed. For the first time in a long time I felt safe and happy. I fell asleep minutes after Ryan came. Around midnight I heard the phone rang. I was haft asleep. Ryan picked up the phone. "Ya? You want to speak to Jodie? Um, ok.**

**Jodie it's for you" I was shocked, I didn't know anyone who would be calling me. "Hello?" I heard multiple voices on the other line. "Jodie, it's Nick. We need you to come down here." I was shocked, Nick wanted to talked to me? I didn't even work with him anymore. "Nick why do you want me to come down?" There was silence for a couple of seconds. "I need to talk to you, and I need you in person"**

**~Notes~**

**If you don't mind please give me some feedback about my story, if it is good or bad. If you want to see something happen next let me know :)**


	2. The Phone Call

**Thank you so much more all the support! Quick shout out to the awesome people who follows and favorites my story.**

**Bakugan159**

**Theycallmetrish**

**Sorry for the long wait will be more active with the story now! **

**Here you all go, chapter two!**

Why did Nick want to talk to me? All the thoughts were running around my head I was speechless. Should I go? Should I stay? Would Nick lie to me? I kept thinking for at least a minute or two then I decided. "Ok, I will come. Where do I go?"

It took him a couple of seconds to respond.

"I need you to come to the local police station. Ryan should know where it is. Come as soon as you can." Then the line went dead. I handed Ryan the phone and got up. "Jodie? Where are you going?" he sounded very concerned. I didn't want him to be scared but I couldn't lie to him. "Nick just called. He said he wanted to talk to me in person and he needed me to come down to the local police station, I'm getting dressed will you come with me?" He shook his head and got up and got ready. I went into the bathroom to get change. I didn't really feel comfortable with changing right there in front of him. I slipped out of my pajama's and got into a nice green shirt and jeans. I brushed my 'bed hair' and went to Ryan. He was wearing a grey shirt with jeans. "Ready Jodie?" I shook my head in response and we headed out the door and got into his car.

After about ten minutes of driving we got to the police station. "You sure you want to go in there, we could go back if you want" I could tell Ryan was worried, I was worried to. This was probably going to turn into a bunch of stuff I don't want to get into! My life is just starting to go good, it better not go bad. "Ya, let's just get this over with." We got out of the car and went into the police station. I saw Nick and a couple of guys I didn't know the name of. Ryan put his arm around me protectively. I loved how much he cared for me. It made me happy. "Sorry Jodie for dragging you out here at this time of night but this was really needed." I was starting to really get worried. What if the worst happened? No! It can't, lets not get ahead of over self's. "I hate to tell you this Jodie but we heard something from our boss and I knew I had to tell you, the CIA and the DPA are searching more into your files. They are wanting to get you back in Jodie." My whole world went spinning in my head. I got really dizzy then it all went black.

I kept trying to open my eyes but it didn't work. I just kept thinking about what he just said. The CIA wants me back! I can't believe this. I knew I shouldn't have thought my life was going to be normal. Maybe if I stayed in my cabin this wouldn't be happening….. No! I couldn't think of that. Ryan made me happy. Either way this would have happened. I finally opened my eyes to find Ryan and everyone else kneeling near me. Ryan looked the most worried. I tried to lift up my head then pain rushed through me. "Jodie just stay down for a minute." I didn't listen to him. I lifted my head once more and was up on my feet. I was in a lot of pain. I was very dizzy. Ryan grabbed my arm to make sure I didn't fall. "Why couldn't you have told her threw the phone Nick? If you wanted to bring her pain, well you succeeded." Nick looked in shock. It took him a long time to answer. "Ryan all of your phone calls are recorded, same goes for all phones for people who work for the CIA. I know this is hard for you Jodie, and you too Ryan but may I suggest you guys lay low for a while, don't go anywhere you own or can easily be found in. They are going to look for you there." Ryan eased a bit, he was very tense. I looked up at him. He looked shocked and worried. "Ryan he is right. We need to get out of the area and hide." Ryan looked at me then Nick. "Your right Jodie, sorry Nick. We better get going before anything happens." Nick shook his head and I tried walking but failed and almost fell. Ryan picked me up and walked us to the car. I rested my head on his chest. I felt safe in his arms. He set me down by the car and opened the door and I got in my seat. He walked around to the other side and got in. "Jodie, I think I know where we could go." I looked up at him and smiled, I was happy he knew where we could go because I had no idea where we could go.

"Where?"

"I know a couple of people, but there really, really far away. We have to pass through this desert to get to them." I was in deep thought thinking about why deserts reminded me of something. The it hit me.

Jay lived in the desert.

**Cliff hanger. Please rate follow favorite. Will try to update daily. Maybe even more than daily. I might give you a shout out if you rate/follow/favorite.**

**Thanks again for all the views follows and favorites.**

**See you guys later! **


	3. Everything Goes Wrong

**Thank you for supporting the story! It means the world to me. **

**Here we go chapter three!**

Jay lived in the desert! What if we ran into him. No we wouldn't, Ryan said we had to pass through the desert. I just had to try to think positive.

"OK, we better get going."

Ryan started the car and started driving. I kept thinking about what if we saw Jay? I tried not to think about it. But I couldn't! His face was haunting my thoughts. I kept thinking about it till I fell asleep.

I woke up when I heard a loud noise. I looked around. We were still in the car but Ryan was going full speed. I looked behind us and I saw two cars chasing us and the lights were flashing. The CIA?! I was now panicking. "Jodie we will be fine. Just calm down. I got this under control." Just calm down? Just calm down! How can I be calm?

BANG

Oh no, what just happened? I look around the car and saw two of our tires popped. "Jodie we have to get out of the car, jump now!" I hesitated at first then I opened my car door and jumped. Ryan did the same, I hit the dirt ground with a smash. I really hurt my leg. I tried to get up, I got up but I was limping. Ryan saw how much pain I was in and dashed to me and picked me up and started running. The CIA was still in their cars chasing us. They were gaining really fast, they got out and started shooting. They had missed. All of a sudden I felt raging pain in my low leg. They had got me in my lower leg. I had got really dizzy, my world was spinning. "Jodie stay with me."

Then it all went black

I heard multiple voices, but my eyes were closed and they wouldn't open. I heard Ryan's voice more than the others. "So will she be OK?" I loved how Ryan was always so protective. It made me feel safe, I smiled inside. "I know as much as you do, your lucky you got here when you did. She might not have made it if you waited any longer." that voice sounded familiar. An older male. Wait it couldn't be.. Paul? Oh my gosh, he brought us here! No no no no no no no! What was I going to say? Oh hey everyone this is Ryan my boyfriend and here is Jay my ex-boyfriend?! This can't be happening, maybe I'm just dreaming. Ya this is all a dream and when I wake up none of this will be real.

After about 5 minutes of freaking out I finally opened my eyes. It was really late, Ryan was sitting down right beside me, he was asleep in the chair. I was exhausted. "Ryan" I murmured. He jolted up and looked at me. "Jodie, oh thank god." I was about to say something then he told me to save me energy. He got up and called someone. Oh no please tell me it wouldn't be who I thought it was. Ryan came back in following a young women. Probably 21, 22? "Jodie you had got shot in the lower calf and had lost a lot of blood. You need to rest for at least a couple days before leaving. Do you need anything?" I just realized, they weren't there but this did look like their place. But why was she here if this was there place? Maybe shes family or a close friend? I don't know any more, why is life so confusing?! If only Aiden was here. Aiden. With all this going on I forgot about him. Oh how could I do that! It was a part of me for so long and now he's gone and I forgot. Great job Jodie, great job. "Jodie? Can you answer me please?" With all of my freaking out I forgot about her question. "No I'm fine thank you but may I ask where I am?" She looked at me confusingly. Like I should know where I am. "You're at ranch, I think you know which one I'm talking about." She was a little rude with her response. Then it hit me,

I'm at the Navajo ranch!

**There's chapter three. Please follow/favourite/review. It would mean the world to me.**

**Bye everyone, thanks for reading! **


	4. Catching Up

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for 163 views! It made me so happy to see so many people read my story. Just so everyone knows I am going to skip the days Jodie needed to recover so about 4 days. So here you go…**

**Chapter Four**

I woke up relaxed for once. These four days have been the longest days ever. Yes I admit I needed some relaxing time but I hated it. I just want to leave this place and never come back. The only good thing is Cory and Jay were away so I didn't have to tell them anything. Same goes for the rest. Nobody asked anything, but that girl who was taking care of me seemed really rude. What did I ever do to her? I was happy I finally got to get up and walk. I couldn't wait any longer, I slowly sat up straight and got up. I was a bit off-balance at first but them I regained my balance and started heading to the door. I walked through the halls quietly to make sure I didn't wake anyone up (if they were asleep) and headed for the door. It was around 5am so the sun was just about to rise. I walked outside. The fresh air felt really good. I walked around the house and sat down. I just needed at moment to collect my thoughts. I heard something in the distance, like a car. I got up and peaked around the corner and saw Cory and Jay get out of the car. I heard the door swing open and Paul soon joined them. Crap, I thought just maybe I could avoid them but now its to late. I'm going to have to face them. Paul was talking to them and Jay had a happy but surprised look on his face. I couldn't read lips but I knew that he just told him about me. I heard the door swing open again Ryan and that other girl came out. Ryan looked worried. They all started talking. I didn't want to go out there. I couldn't handle it, but I had to get it over with. I started walking around the other side to where they were located. Jay noticed me first and told the others. They all turned. Ryan looked relieved. The girl started walking over to me. I noticed a name tag it said Tiffany. "Jodie! You were not allowed to leave your room yet! Do you know what you could have done to your leg!" She was furious, but why? Why would anyone care that much about me? "I felt better so I got up, don't have a heart attack." She rolled her eyes at me. I had a very strong feeling that she didn't like me, almost like she wanted me dead. I gave her a very weird look in return. She turned on her heel and walked away. "What made her so mad?" Ryan asked. Paul shrugged his shoulders and walked inside. Ryan and Cory followed leaving me and Jay alone. "So Jodie, what have you done the past 3 years?" I think he knew what was going on between Ryan and I. His happy look I saw only minutes ago faded to a normal but sad look. I didn't know what to say, what should I say? "I have tried to rebuild my life I guess. Tried to make it normal, but as you can see I am not doing a great job at it, and you?" He laughed. "I guess I have done the same things I always do. Nothing really special." I smiled. He made me happy but I believe I made the right choice going with Ryan, right? "Jay, Jodie. Breakfast is ready!" We both started walking to the house. Jay held the door for me and I sat down at the table. We had eggs and toast. We talked about how life has been and Ryan would occasional look at Jay weirdly because he was staring at me. After we finished breakfast everyone got up and went to where there were suppose to be. Everyone seemed happy but I knew this wouldn't last for long.

**Sorry for the short chapter. The next chapter will be a long one, I promise.**

**I have some questions for you guys**

**1. Should Jodie stay with Ryan or go to Jay?**

**2. Should Aiden appear in the next chapter?**

**That's it so please follow/favourite/review and thank you for your support!**

**Bye bye :)****  
**


	5. Finally At Peace

**OMG you guys are amazing! I loved all of the reviews you gave me! I have decided on the questions on the last chapter and I have agreed to both. But how? This fanfic is going to be Ryan and Jodie but I will make another one with Jay and Jodie. When? I don't know. Sometime soon. Also Aiden will appear soon, so this chapter or the next one. You will have to read to find out. Now for…..**

**CHAPTER FIVE!**

As soon as I saw the CIA officers I jumped from my seat and ran to the guest room I have stayed in. "There she is! Get her!" They ran after me, but before they could grab me I closed the door to the guest room. Crap, I was trapped. No way out. I looked around the room, then I saw the window I ran over to it and opened it. As soon as I opened it I went through the window and I ran around the house to the front. Luckily Ryan was already out of the house. He signaled for me to come and I ran as fast as I could to him, without hurting my leg. As soon as I got close he got in the car, I did the same. I wish I could have said goodbye to them but I had no time. We had to leave now. Ryan put the key in and started driving. I heard sirens and looked behind us. The CIA was hot on our trail. "Jodie, I can't drive any faster. They are going to get us." No no they can't! I started panicking. God, if only Aiden was here. They were gaining on us fast, Ryan was going full speed when the cars just stop. I heard them yelling something to each other. How could the cars just magically stop? I didn't have any time to think about that now. I had to focus ahead. They were no cars or anything near us, thank God. "How did their cars stop Ryan?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea, sometimes the car just stops." I thought he was going to say that. I had to stop thinking of why that happened and start thinking of where we are going. Even though we had escaped that time. What were we going to do for next time? We had nowhere to go, I could only think of Stan, Walter, Jimmy, Tuesday and Zoey but I had no idea where they were, so that wouldn't work. I couldn't think of anything else. At times like this I wish I had more friends.

"Ryan do you know where we are going to go, like do you know anyone or some place we could go?" It took him what felt like 10 minutes to answer. "I only know this one place, but lets just say they are unique." Unique? What the heck did that mean?

What that his nice way of saying they suck, we shouldn't go? It was are only choice though.

"If you think they are a good choice then let's go it."

He started driving faster and then turned to me. "It's are only choice right now. Let's do it"

After what felt like hours and hours and driving we finally made it. Ryan parked in front of a small house. It was a deep black color house. Not cozy like Ryan's, more creepy. We walked up to the door and I heard very loud music coming from inside. Ryan knocked on the door. The door opened just a crack, I saw a tall male wearing a black leather jacket and jeans. "Ryan! Hey long time no see!" He grabbed Ryan and gave him a hug. "Nice to see you to Rob." He motioned for us to come in and we did. "Hey guys this is Ryan, we went to school together and this is?" For a second I didn't know what he meant but then I realized he wanted to know who I was. "I'm Jodie." I smiled. Hopefully nothing bad would happen. But I had a really bad feeling about this place. It just seemed, weird.

I looked around to see my surroundings. It was a nice but creepy place. Also a very dirty place, spider webs on the walls and garbage all around us.

"So Jodie, Ryan why don't you guys have a seat I will grab you something to eat."

Ryan and I sat on their couch and I looked around,

Everything was calm but that wouldn't last for long.

**Thank you guys again for all the reviews. The Jodie and Jay story will be posted soon. Please follow/favourite/review it would mean the world to me. Thanks for reading and I will see you in the next chapter. Bye bye :D**


	6. Bad To Really Bad To Good

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating. I have been really busy in real life and I have been writing other fanfics one about Jodie and Jay and one for Frozen. Those will be up soon. We are going to fast forward a bit for the fanfic. I hope you like the new chapter! **

So far the days have been very long, all everyone has been doing is partying. Ryan and I both agreed that today we were going to leave. We had been here for 3 months, we had to get out of here before I went nuts! We all said our goodbyes and left. Ryan and I got in the car and he started the car. He started driving. It was the first time since I arrived at his house that I actually felt calm. I still was trying to piece together why the cars just stopped. I couldn't think of anything yet.

"Jodie, since we have been hiding for 3 months now I thought we could go back to my place? If you don't want to its fine."

I didn't know what to do, we could go back to his place but what if its to soon. What if they find us or our waiting there for us? We could wait longer but where would we go? I hate chooses like this! If I make the wrong one we could lose our lives or ruin them. It was a 50/50 chance.

After what felt like hours of thinking I finally decided.

"I guess we could go back to your place. We have been in hiding for a long time now. I think it would be safe."

Ryan nodded and started driving a little faster. I finally started to calm down again. I started dreaming about how our life would be if we were normal, it would be my dream but even I know its impossible for my life to ever be normal. Life for me would stay like this, it would never change.

After about one hour of driving we reached Ryan's place. We both got out of the car of started walking to the door. Ryan opened the door for me and we entered, it looked the exact same before we left after Nick called. Crap, I have to remember to call and thank him.

Ryan gestured for us to sit on the couch and I followed.

We sat in a comfortable silence, it felt really nice. It ended really soon when Ryan grabbed the T.V. Remote and turned on the T.V.

It was the news channel. I wasn't really paying any attention to the T.V. Until I saw I picture of me. Wait what! I'm on the news! I started listening right after I saw my picture.

"Jodie Holmes, last seen in a car chase now wanted for treason, if you have any information on this girl please contact your local police station."

No no no no no no! This can't be happening! I looked over to Ryan who had the same expression as me shocked and worried. I had to get out. I wasn't going to bring him down with me.

"Ryan I have to go, I can't stay here. I promise I will be back. I just don't want to bring you down with me." I got up but Ryan grabbed my arm. "No Jodie you can't! You don' have to fight them alone!" I looked up at him, his was really worried but I wasn't giving in, not today, not tomorrow, not ever. "Yes Ryan I'm leaving, I can't bring you down with me I will be back after everything is over."

He still didn't let go. "What if this doesn't end, what if it stays this way forever!" I stayed silent, I couldn't stand to look him in the eye. I felt really bad. I yank my arm but he had a really good grip.

All of a sudden the lights started flickering and the carpet lifted up and he fell. How the hell did that happen! Wait, I felt something I had not felt in a long time. I was in shock. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I looked around and started crying happy tears.

Aiden was back.

**Sorry once again for not updating. I will try to update sooner but I will warn you uploads are not going to be daily. I have a lot of school work and I am busy with a lot of over things. I hope you enjoyed the chapter please follow/favourite/review if I get lot's of those I might update sooner :D**

**Have an amazing day! Bye bye :D**


End file.
